Uplink multi-user multi-input multi-output (UL MU-MIMO) refers to a data sending manner in which multiple terminals synchronously send uplink data to a network side device.
To establish UL MU-MIMO, the network side device needs to obtain related information about to-be-sent data of the terminals, such as a data sending level and a data sending length, so as to determine scheduling information for establishing UL MU-MIMO. The terminals can implement UL MU-MIMO only by sending the to-be-sent data according to the scheduling information.